Ninjago Kids Remake
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: What if... years ago our heroes met... not remembering their past to this day... but I... Will open your eyes... come with me... to see... what we... were never...shown...,
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOOOOOOO WERE BACK IN ACTION! We had a argument on who should update this so were each gonna publish ONE chapter, at the end you guys pick who should continue! :)**

 **its Rvw's turn first BYE!**

 **Jay P.O.V**

I smiled brightly, today was the day! Me and daddy had worked _really really_ hard on this machine! We were a team! And we were gonna win that convention! We would get first place! And then my friends would see how cool it is to live in a junk yard! With our automatic wizzbang poppadoodie popcorn machiene, there was no way we would loose! Mummy and daddy carefully loaded it into the trailer while I climbed into the old galoppy. (did i spell that right?) Mummy and daddy climbed in too and I beamed to them, "this time we'll win for sure! We can't loose!" I grinned. "Awwww my baby boy is all grown up!" Said mummy happily. Daddy laughed, "He's not grown up yet, he still can't work the crane, but 'e will soon won't ya son!" I Smiled happily, "Yeah! Then I'll be just like you daddy!" I beamed. He laughed again before starting the car and driving off into the sunset..

 **Thats where i end mine! Vote For Me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TURN! :D This is Tg! Tokyo Gnat! Im gonna be the best and u r all gonna pick me i no it!**

 **Kai P.O.V**

I grinned happily, today i was gonna make the best sword ever! Mummy and Daddy were making weapons too! I just had to show i could make a weapon that wasnt a molten mess! Nya was playing in the corner giggling, one day i would be the man of the house and then i would make swords so good that even mummy and daddy could spar with! I plunged my masterpiece into the water and smiled, "heeeeeeyyyyyyy prest- Awww..." The sword was all swirly and i couldn't ever fight with it 'cos it was so blunt and wierd...

I began to cry. Mummy saw me crying and walked over, "what is it Kai?" I sighed, "Mummy i really really _really_ did try, but it came out wierd..." Mummy looked at me funny, "You've made funny swords before Kai, why are you crying?" I whimpered sadly, "because i made it for you mummy... i put in that orange rock you like..."

on the handle was a beuatiful topaz, i found it on the beach. Mummy likes topazs' so i made her a specail sword. And now it was ruined... She gazed in awe at the little stone, "Let me show you something." She smiled. I nodded and watched as daddy came over. The two eyed each other before daddy leapt towards her, swinging his katana, mommys specail sword caught and blocked daddy's, and she was able to take it from him! She tossed daddys sword away, daddy laughed, "see son, a sword can ALWAYS be used!" I beamed happily, Nya was laughing and saying "again!" Many times.

Mummy looked at us. "Gues what i got!" Daddy, me and Nya adopted a puzzled look,

"A diamond shuriken?" Asked daddy.

Mummy laughed and sain no.

"A new dolly?" Asked Nya hopefully.

Mummy smiled and said no.

"Daddys sword?" I asked.

Mummy grinned but sai no.

"Okay we give up, what is it harmony?" Said daddy

"Tickets to a convention!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed daddy and i.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Screamed mummy and Nya.

"Two against two, were not going." Said daddy.

"Well, WE are ladies! So you are coming!" Said Nya.

Me and daddy looked at each other...

And groaned in defeat...

 **VOTE FOR ME! VOTE FOR TOKYO! VOTE FOR GNATS! VOTE FOR TOKYO GNAT!**

 **Pls...**


	3. VLNs sleep deprived attempt

**AND NOW! THE ONE, THE ONLY... VLN!**

 **VLN : My go, im gonna kick yo -**

 **RVW: NO BAD WORDS!**

 **.**

 **Zane P.O.V**

 **.**

Father looked at me happily and i smiled back, I could see worry in his eyes but for once i wasn't scared for him. I knew why he was worried, it was because today was the day of the convention! AND it was the first time I will have ever left the tree! He smiled, "Do you remember the rules?" He asked worriedly.

I beamed, "Yes father."

He gave me a grin, "Can you tell me the rules, son?"

I smiled as i spoke, "Dont speak to strangers, listen to you... and ummmm..." I sighed realising i had forgotten the third rule.

Father answered for me though, "Don't tell ANYONE you are an android."

"Ok father!"

He picked up a little satchel, containing our best invention, to me, it was sacred. Father peeked outside before heading to a cave hidden in the snow, he exited with a snow white, small car. "Hop in Zane!" I shot towards him before landing in the seat and we drove off into the sunset...

 **RVW : YOU CANT DO THAT! ITS MY IDEA!**

 **VLN : FINE HOW BOUT THIS?!**

I shot towards him before landing in the seat and we drove off into the SUNRISE...

 **RVW : THATS BS!**

 **VLN : :) I AS THE LEADER OF THIS ACCOUNT DEMMAND TO WIN!**

 **RVW : DESERVE TO WIN MY A**!**

 **CC : We are currently experiencing technical difficulties...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah.**

 **Soooo... Not an update. Just a note to the very few people who like this story.**

 **It's crap.**

 **Due to the little-support, bad grammar, no plot line and my laziness, I'm taking it down.**

 **In other words:**

 ** _It's going down_**

 ** _I'm yelling tiberrrrr_**

 **Couldn't resist.**

 **So yeah, it'll be gone at the end of this month. If anyone wants to keep a copy just pm me on either this site or wattpad. the username there is** **CobaltBlueRose.**

 **Anys, I thank you for your patience.**

 **-RVW**

 **P.s: If I send it to you, you are not to publish it without** **permission** **.**


End file.
